Rolling bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. Some known varieties of rolling bearing assemblies according to the prior art are shown in FIGS. 1-3. FIG. 1 illustrates a single-row angular contact bearing 100, FIG. 2 illustrates a double-row angular contact bearing 200, and FIG. 3 illustrates a tapered rolling bearing assembly 300. In certain applications, known rolling bearing assemblies require setting a bearing preload, which affects contact between the rolling bearing assembly running surfaces and influences service life of the bearing assembly. Setting the bearing preload is often a costly and time-consuming process due to the precision required to ensure that the associated bearing runs efficiently. Bearing preload loss can occur when the associated bearing is mounted in a housing formed from a material with a high thermal coefficient of expansion, such as aluminum.
Known bearing preload elements include using preload springs, however these preload springs require complex calculations to determine the required biasing force for providing an adequate preload. Other known bearing preload arrangements include a nut having threading that is threaded onto a corresponding threaded shaft or axle, or is threaded onto a separately formed adapter sleeve, such as shown in U.S. Pub. 2005/0031241, U.S. Pub. 2014/0216172, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,313, with the nut acting directly or indirectly against one of the bearing rings to press it toward the other bearing ring. These known preload arrangements require a more complicated installation process because the nut must be installed directly onto a threaded axle or shaft, installed on a separately formed adapter sleeve, and/or require additional intermediate components and a preload measuring device.
It would be desirable to provide a simplified preload bearing arrangement that does not require installation of the preload nut directly on a shaft or axle, and does not require additional components between the bearing rings and the nut.